Quand Aidô veut faire des crêpes !
by Kimiukis
Summary: Aidô s'est attiré les foudres de Kaname. En ce jour de Chandeleur il décide de lui faire des crêpes pour se faire pardonner. Cependant, même pour un génie tout n'est pas toujours aussi simple qu'on le croit !


Moi : A priori c'est juste un one-shot, je n'écris que des textes courts parce qu'un texte long faudrait que je l'écrive d'un coup (j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge un tour de bocal et hop j'ai tout oublié) et je suis un grande flemmarde alors vive la courtitude (ou la courteure comme vous préférez ) !

Les commentaires stupides sont entre parenthèses ET en italique donc si vous les lisez c'est que Vraiment vous vouliez le faire. Je ne prends pas les réclamations.

Par endroits le texte présente les pensées d'Aidô, j'ai envisagé de l'indiquer clairement, mais il me semble que ça passe bien comme ça, si vous ne partagez pas cet avis review ?

Disclaimer: aucun des personnages de Vampire Knight ne m'appartiennent et au vu des absurdités que je peux écrire il doivent être sacrément contents !

* * *

%

**Quand Aidô veut faire des crêpes !**

%**  
**

Cela allait bientôt faire quatre heures qu'Aidô était enfermé dans la cuisine, en plus il avait sauté le repas, Aidô ne sautait jamais un repas ! La situation commençait à être préoccupante.

Kain, prévoyant c'était tenu à l'écart dès qu'il avait vu le regard de son cousin en se levant ce matin-là. Aidô était un véritable livre ouvert pour lui et quand il avait une idée valait mieux se mettre à couvert, il le savait par expérience personnelle. Habituellement dès qu'Hanabusa faisait une bêtise ça lui retombait dessus, cette fois ce serait différent, il avait pris ses précautions, il avait un alibi ! À l'heure du crime, il était dans la salle à manger, avec le chandelier _(et le colonel moutarde ?)._

Les bruits qui sortaient de la cuisine commençaient à êtres plutôt alarmants et c'est pourquoi notre blond préféré numéro 2 _(alias Takuma)_, était finalement venu tirer Akatsuki de sa cachette. Raté pour cette fois le rouquin n'y échapperait vraisemblablement pas, il ne pouvait plus reculer, il était désormais devant ladite pièce, Takuma caché derrière lui armée du précédemment cité chandelier. La porte n'était pas verrouillée_. _La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement effrayant et laissa entre voir…

Un Aidô couvert de farine, assis en tailleur au milieu de la cuisine dont les murs arboraient une jolie teinte jaune d'oeuf qu'ils n'avaient, de mémoire de vampire pas avant. Jurant et pestant contre cette substance vicieuse qui refusait de lui obéir_._

Un petit retour dans le temps semble nécessaire pour savoir comment nous en somme arrivé là, mais oui COMMENT ? Suivons donc pas à pas l'enchaînement inéluctable de causes et de conséquences qui a conduit à pareil désastre.

%

**8h33:**

Par ce beau matin, le ciel était noir, la lune brillait, les chauve-souris chantaient et… le Aidô cogitait.

En raison de ses récentes bévues, il n'était pas en état de grâce au près du grand manitou (comprenez le beau, le parfait Kaname_)_ et il cherchait désespérément ce qu'il pourrait faire pour remédier à cette situation et revenir en bonnes grâces. Et ô joie ! ô sentiment ineffable de satisfaction ! aux environs de huit heure trente-sept _(génie oblige, on est précis)_ il avait trouvé l'arme ultime, la solution finale, le must du must ! _(le cinquième élément !)_ On était le 2 février, il allait faire des crêpes ! Personne ne pouvait résister à de bonnes crêpes préparées avec amour, il l'avait lu dans le n°1322 de Femme Actuelle, il ferait fondre le cœur de son brun préféré. C'est sur ces bonnes pensées qu'il décida de se mettre à la tache. Cependant il n'avait pas de recette sous la main, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait improviser, il était un génie après tout !

%

**9h11**

Aidô partit d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine _(nous convergeons vers l'heure zéro !°)_, rentra d'un pas conquerrant dans la pièce du crime et se mit à la tache. Enfin pour l'instant, il se tenait figé devant le plan de travail ne sachant trop par où commencer.

La pièce, de grandes dimensions contenait tout un tas d'ustensiles, appareils électroménagers, tiroirs, placards. N'y étant jamais entré auparavant _(ils ont des cuisiniers pour ça et puis de toute façon, rien ne vaut un petit verre de sang frais !)_ il semblait un peu perdu. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il eut la réponse : il lui fallait des ingrédients ! Il se dirigea donc vers le réfrigérateur, là encore il y avait vraiment du choix. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire, un peu décontenancé, il réalisa qu'il lui suffisait de réfléchir calmement et rationnellement, il avait déjà vu des crêpes quand même ! Il lui suffisait donc de déduire du résultat ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans et ce qui permettait de les faire.

Pour commencer réfléchissons, une crêpe c'est rond, il lui fallait donc un moule rond. Après avoir vidé quelques placards, il découvrit un plat rond, en plastique transparent d'environ 1 cm de hauteur _(il me semble que c'est le couvercle d'une de mes boîtes tupperware…)._ 1 cm d'épaisseur c'était trop pour une crêpe, il avait le souvenir que c'était plus fin, il reprit donc ses recherches mais, au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta subitement, qu'il était bête, il n'avait qu'à en mettre juste quelques millimètres, il n'avait pas besoin de remplir le plat. Son problème résolut il passa à l'étape deux : une crêpe, c'était rond et c'était jaune, à peu près. Il en avait mangé étant enfant, mais c'était plutôt vague… Voyons donc voir dans le frigo ce qui mélangé ensemble donnerait cette couleur _(armé de son cercle chromatique)_ il commença son choix d'ingrédients. Un génie, c'est méthodique, il chercha donc étagère par étagère, Première étagère, beurre ok, mayonnaise ok, oeuf ok mais que le jaune sinon ce serait trop clair, fromage blanc vanille ok, fromage ok mais éviter le roquefort, le vert n'est pas dans le ton. Il arrivait au compartiment fruit et légume, banane ok, pomme ok pour les jaunes seulement, poivron ok, citron ok.

Bon ça lui faisait déjà pas mal de choses, mais il n'était pas totalement satisfait, une crêpe ce n'était pas tout jaune, c'était un peu doré, en plus il avait dans l'idée qu'il lui fallait de la farine, y avait toujours de la farine ! or ça allait éclaircir la couleur… Il lui fallait donc un ingrédient plus foncé. Il en était la de ses réflexions quand il eut la révélation, il lui fallait du chocolat, en plus ça rééquilibrerait son histoire de couleur. Et il se rappelait que les crêpes, c'était doux et sucré. Tout concordait, c'était parfait.

À ce stade, il était sûr de réussir !

%

**9h43**

Il était fin prêt, armé et motivé.

Aidô regardait d'un air enchanté tous ses ingrédients étalés devant lui, les yeux brillants, à cet instant, il avait tout d'un enfant qui allait faire une grosse bêtise mais qu'importe rien n'était trop beau pour maître Kaname. Le vampire se mit à la tache, s'était simple, il lui suffisait de tout mélanger, cependant il avait des ingrédients qui étaient solides, or il n'y avait pas de morceau dans une crêpe. La solution s'offrit à lui immédiatement : un mixeur. Finalement, la cuisine c'était simple et dire que certains qualifiaient ça d'Art ! Il lui suffirait de mixer ce qui devait l'être et de bien mélanger tous ses ingrédients. Seul petit écueil une crêpe s'était solide or la il obtiendrait un résultat liquide... quoi que, le mélange des ingrédients devait simplement conduire à la formation d'un précipité* que l'on filtrait pour obtenir la crêpe. Il était génial ! tout était simple !

%

**9h58**

Tous les ingrédients avaient été mélangés et… rien. Aidô se tenait devant un champ de bataille culinaire au centre duquel trônait un couvercle, rempli d'une substance d'une couleur caramel… Mais pas de crêpe._ (On notera par ailleurs que la couleur observée plus tard par Kain sur les murs de la pièce est probablement due au fait qu'Aidô ne sache pas que lorsque l'on mixe des ingrédients, généralement on met un couvercle…)_ Perplexe le vampire attendit quelques minutes histoire de voir s'il se passait quelque chose. Mais rien. Pourtant il lui semblait que son raisonnement était sans faille, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien clocher ? Ne trouvant pas en quoi il s'était trompé il décida d'enlever certains ingrédients et de faire différent mélange, il trouverait bien à un moment ou à un autre la bonne combinaison.

%

**14h**

Au bout de 4 h d'essais infructueux nous aboutissions donc à :

un Aidô mécontent, au bord des larmes, une cuisine ravagé et… pas de crêpe du tout.

%

* * *

Navré de vous avoir infligé ça, je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu pondre un truc aussi bête, mais j'avais trop envie de le publier donc voilà. Vous pouvez soupirer de soulagement et laisser un commentaire (ce serait gentil, je vous épargne le regard du Chat Potté dans Shrek, mais je n'en pense pas moins !)

Quoi qu'en fait, je trouve la fin un peu abrupte, j'aurai bien continué avec Kain qui le console, ou Takuma et Akatsuki qui l'aident à faire ses crêpes mais je n'ai pas d'idée pour l'instant mais si vous voulez une suite review !

°Référence à un roman d'Agatha Christie (ou aux films qui en ont été tirés) pour les connaisseurs…

*Je m'excuse pour les histoires de précipités, mais que voulez-vous un bac S ça laisse des traces. Pour les non-initiés heureux que vous êtes !) disons qu'en mélangeant des liquides, ceux-ci réagissant d'une certaine manière, on peut obtenir un solide que l'on appelle alors précipité.


End file.
